


【盾冬】操蛋的丘比特

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 给玫瑰的G文，傻白甜一发完。可以独立阅读，不过先看玫瑰的《时间神偷》会得到更好的阅读体验哟（因为我文里一直在玩玫瑰写的梗哈哈哈哈）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	【盾冬】操蛋的丘比特

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【盾冬】时间神偷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844998) by [FrostedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose). 



那个男人的长相直击巴基的心脏。

他傻在那儿，忘了吵闹的孩童，忘了满天飞的水枪和气球动物，忘了周边的一切。他的视线牢牢聚焦在那个男人身上，那个穿警官制服的男人，和市长一起站在公园门口的男人，被记者和闪光灯团团包围笑得一脸尴尬看起来像要马上找个地缝钻进去的男人。

上帝啊。

世界上怎么会有这么好看的帅哥？不，不能只叫帅哥，应该叫猛男。瞧瞧那身材，宽肩，窄腰，被弹力制服紧紧包裹的翘臀，肌肉发达的大腿。还有他的脸，楚楚动人的蓝眼睛，性感丰腴的嘴唇，巴基敢打赌对方尝起来一定美味得像肉桂饼干一样。

他暗暗抽了一口气。

一股汗味钻进他的鼻孔里，熏得他差点咳嗽。真见鬼，他的玩偶服又厚又不透气，里头早就憋得发酵了，各种细菌都四世同堂了，他突然意识到他不能就穿成这样和他的梦中情人搭讪。他心目中最理想的见面场景应该是餐厅或者酒吧一类的地方，他洗过澡，喷过古龙水，还带着一束玫瑰花。而不是现在，他穿着毛茸茸圆滚滚的玩偶服，肥得连公园大门都挤不进去，腿上可能还被一个两岁小孩尿过。这不是一个适合一见钟情的场合，百分之百不是。

他的梦中情人来得也太不凑巧了。

他怀疑丘比特针对他。

就他愣神的几十秒工夫，孩子们不乐意了。“白狼！白狼！”他们在他脚边蹦蹦跳跳，“接下来玩什么？白狼，白狼——”

他默默叹息。此时此刻，他的胳膊上，腿上，尾巴上都缠满了人类幼崽，有个男孩一直用水枪打他，还有一个试图吃掉他衣服的暗扣。也还好，他能应付。“听着，孩子们！”他拔高音量，“邪恶的巫师就要来了，快和我一起躲避他的魔法射线！”

孩子们齐声尖叫，整座公园的噪音分贝瞬间飙到最高峰。他带着他们在游乐设施里上蹿下跳，每个孩子都乐疯了。看他们开心巴基也开心，有那么一瞬间，他暂时忘记了他那梦中情人的事。

直到数十分钟后，他再次看向公园大门。

妈耶。

他的梦中情人不知何时坐下了，就坐在一张给圣诞老人准备的扶手椅上。那帮记者召集了一些孩子过去，现在金发帅警察被孩子团团包围，怀里搂着一个，膝盖上坐着一个，后者还在伸手戳他的脸。

闪光灯依旧闪个不停。

“太可怜了，”巴基的朋友克林特走上来，穿着彼得潘的制服，也望着公园大门的方向，“他看起来已经不知所措了。”

“他是谁？”巴基终于问出了那个埋藏心底的问题。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你没看新闻吗？”

巴基摇头。

“他单枪匹马从一个变态杀人狂手里救下十来个被囚禁的孤儿，成了大英雄，市政府和警局正在到处宣传他的功绩呢。”

“所以他们就带他来星期日的儿童游乐区拍照？”

“不知道，也许他们觉得这有助于进一步宣传警局的亲民形象吧。”

“……他会被那些孩子生吞了的。”

“也许。”

“我得去救他。”

巴基说完，忧心忡忡又满含坚决地凝望着他的心上人。如果此时此刻他没有穿着傻透了的玩偶服，全身从头到脚都裹在一团毛茸茸里而且连脸都没露出来，身上还挂着几个吵吵嚷嚷的孩子的话，这句话可能还挺有说服力的。

克林特愣了愣，开始上下打量他。

“啊哈。”对方说。

巴基白他一眼（然而对方并看不见），扭头转向围着自己的孩子们。“嘘——坏女巫召唤了邪恶的索侦虫，”他比了个噤声手势，“我们要假装自己是一棵树，一动不动，不要发出声音，不然它们会发现我们的！”

孩子们煞有介事地点点头，随即一个个都跟木桩似的定住不动了。

“厉害。”克林特对他竖起大拇指。

巴基趁机从后台跑了。

* * *

“白狼！是白狼！”

巴基一旦靠近公园大门，原本将帅警官团团包围的孩子们立刻像发现新大陆一样指着他。他们如潮水般涌来，前赴后继，尖叫与欢呼此起彼伏。声音也吸引了成年人们，帅警官如释重负般松了一口气，赶紧背过身去，悄悄整了整自己被扯到腋下的衣领。

“这是白狼，”公园负责人开始介绍他，“我们的志愿者。”

“志愿者？”

“他和他的朋友们每周日都会来陪孩子们玩。”

巴基看到帅警官震惊地眨了眨眼，心里八成在想这世界上居然有喜欢和这帮小恶魔玩耍的生物。这时记者又发话了：“罗杰斯警官，麻烦你抱起这个孩子好吗，我们最后拍一张就可以了。”

帅警官显然不知道该怎么做。

“把她举起来，”记者提示，“逗一逗她，然后你们都看向镜头，微笑——”

女孩扁着嘴，看起来快哭了。

巴基走上去，帅警官瞬间就把求救的目光投向他。“嘿宝贝，”巴基用自己的毛鼻子拱了拱女孩的手，“笑一个，来嘛，笑一个，一会儿我可以让你骑在我的脖子上。”

女孩摸着他的鼻子，破涕而笑。

他退开了，帅警官趁机挤出笑容，一张完美的照片就此成型。

接下来的一段时间里，巴基一直在旁边帮忙维持孩子们的秩序，等到活动结束，市长一行准备打道回府的时候，帅警官终于找到空隙甩开记者朝他跑过来。

“嘿，”他朝巴基笑道，“谢谢你刚才救了我。”

“举手之劳。”

“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，叫我史蒂夫就行了，”对方向他伸来一只手，笑容愈发灿烂，“我能问问你的名字吗？”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，朋友都叫我巴基。”他想和史蒂夫握手，右手伸到一半才意识到自己伸出去的是个肥嘟嘟的狼爪子，但史蒂夫毫不介意，两手攥住他的肉垫摇了摇。

巴基脸红了。

现在时机正好，该摘下头套了，巴恩斯。

他深吸口气，想象自己摘下头套，捋开汗津津的长发，露出迷人的笑容，然后问史蒂夫要电话号码。

可是，操，他的头套拔不下来了。他松开史蒂夫的手，两只狼爪子都托住自己的头套，使劲，用力，不行，绝对是哪里卡住了。怎么办，怎么办怎么办怎么办？

“你在……？需要帮忙吗？”史蒂夫惊讶地望着他。

“不，不用，”让梦中情人帮自己拔脑袋也太丢人了，而且玩偶服行动不便且动作蠢笨，他这姿势在外人看来与其说是在拔头还不如说是在托腮卖萌，“没事，相信我，绝对没事。”

史蒂夫看上去欲言又止，这时一个黑人警官跑过来。“史蒂夫！”他大喊，“我们等你半天了！”

“哦抱歉，我该走了，”史蒂夫说，临走前又回头望了他一眼，“谢谢你帮我，巴基。”

“等——”

晚了一步，史蒂夫跟着黑人警官离开了。与此同时巴基仍然裹在愚蠢的玩偶服里，两手托着下巴，毛茸茸的脸上凝固着亘古不变的微笑。

操。

丘比特果然在针对他。

* * *

之后一个多月，巴基再没见过他的梦中情人。

他曾认真考虑过这件事，方案不少，比如他可以去警局门口堵他，新闻报道差不多把史蒂夫的工作信息都爆出来了，获取这些一点都不难。

他也可以去警局周边制造偶遇。

他还能给电视台的朋友打电话，索要史蒂夫的号码。

但……这样做真的好吗？

巴基不想变成惹人反感的混蛋，首先他自己就接受不了，其次史蒂夫这样的正派人士百分之百不会同意和跟踪狂约会。再者，巴基有自己的工作和生活，他又不是那种非谈恋爱不可的家伙。何况这帅警官也未必看得上他，对方说不定有男女朋友呢，新闻虽然没提到这一点，但也不好说。

所以到了一个月后的今天，巴基已经放下了这件事。

随便吧。

他把这些乱七八糟的思绪撇到一边，起身看着窗外。风声渐嚷，纸屑和垃圾漫天飞舞。行人已经不多了，黑云沉甸甸地压在商场的巨幅广告牌上，看得人喘不过气。他又看了眼身边的挂钟们，下午四点，离关店时间还有两个小时。

一对看似是情侣的顾客从橱窗前经过，女方停在那座最大的老爷钟前，好奇地打量着。

巴基犹豫要不要出去推销两句。

没等他思考完，男方就把女方拉走了。行吧，这鬼天气谁还有心思逛商场啊。快到感恩节了，巴基本来指望趁节日来临多成交几笔单子，头几天生意还挺好的，结果今天一早天气预报说有大雪，顾客就全没了。他早早来开店，在店里枯坐大半天，还修好了那个他原本都懒得动的维多利亚座钟，全程七个多小时，一个客人都没有，一个都没有。

他琢磨着要不早点关店算了。

哦，忘了说了，巴基是个钟表店老板，吃住都在店里。克林特是他的合作伙伴，负责进货，不太来店里溜达。他俩的业余爱好是去儿童医院或者福利院陪伴孩子们，偶尔也去公园和游乐场。这是纯粹的慈善事业，他们都引以为傲。

他发呆发得久了点，狂风裹着雪片猝然穿窗而入，吹得他一激灵，赶紧封上窗户的缝隙。屋里暖气很热，没等几分钟玻璃上就结起了雾蒙蒙的水汽。他伸手上去按下一个巴掌印，又往旁边一抹。窗外的景象露出来，空荡荡的大街，一个遛狗人牵着一条牧羊犬，停车场的栏杆后面停着两辆黄灿灿的出租车，易拉罐在地上滚，

他折回店里坐在扶手椅上，风声被隔绝在外面，屋里只剩钟表的嘀嗒声。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

这里有几百块表。

嘀嗒大合唱。

巴基抬起两条胳膊枕在脑后，盯着天花板，脑子里飘过这个月的账目。

水电费该交了。

咖啡豆该买了。

拿去干洗的玩偶服不知道洗好没有。

……

突然响起的门铃声吓了他一跳。

巴基从扶手椅上一跃而起，与此同时，大门被推开，寒气扑面而来，紧随其后的是一个抱着黑色摩托车头盔的男人。他的头盔上、肩膀上全盖着糖霜似的薄雪，眉毛上也有雪，一进屋就化成了亮晶晶的水珠子。巴基全程盯着对方的脸愣神，世界上不会有这么巧的事吧？

史蒂夫·罗杰斯正像只懵懂的小奶狗一样打量着四周。

就在他的店里。

感谢丘比特！

“你好，欢迎，”巴基像被打了针肾上腺素似的一秒容光焕发，笑容灿烂，可能有点热情过头，“需要帮助吗？”

“我……呃，”史蒂夫突然卡壳了，“我想翻新这块表。”

他的视线在巴基身上打转，好像认出了他的声音，但又不太确定。

应该坦白吗？

不，巴恩斯，别着急，心急吃不了热豆腐。

“让我看看，”他接过史蒂夫手里的怀表，从衬衫的口袋里拿出黄铜放大镜，架在鼻梁上，“嗯……是块上了年纪的表了，一件小古董，”他在灯光下细细打量内部，“需要清理锈迹，重新上油，必要的话还需要换掉几个零件。你急着要吗？”

“有点。我想在圣诞节送给我朋友。”

史蒂夫还在偷偷摸摸地打量他。

“女朋友？”巴基下意识推了推镜架。等等，直接调情会不会有点太莽撞了，“男朋友？”

“就是普通朋友。”

史蒂夫咽了咽口水，脸红了。

调情有效！

“你可以下周二以后来取。”巴基收好怀表，转身去柜台后面开单子。这时史蒂夫凑到他跟前来，巴基的内心已经开始跳踢踏舞了，但他还是努力保持无动于衷：“怎么了吗？”

“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

巴基扑哧笑了：“老套的搭讪词？”

“不，不，”史蒂夫的脸更红了，“我真的见过你。”

巴基假装歪头想了想，猛地“恍然大悟”。“公园，”他说，“你是那个警察！”

“你是白狼！”

“一个成年人直接叫我白狼也太诡异了，”巴基哈哈大笑，“我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，记得吗？”

“记得，你说朋友都叫你巴基。抱歉，我刚才一直觉得你的声音耳熟但就是想不起来。”

“没事，这很常见。”

“所以，”史蒂夫深吸口气，带着一丝钦佩打量四周，“这是你的店？”

“嗯哼，我算是个小老板，业余时间则是孩子们的大玩具。”

史蒂夫笑了，笑声低沉性感：“哦天，那真是不容易。”

巴基耸肩：“习惯了也挺有趣的。”

他们都沉默下来，互相打量着，巴基发誓有电火花在他们之间流窜。“那么，”他侧头看了眼时钟，“我还有半个小时就关店了，要不要一起去吃个晚饭？”

“可以，”史蒂夫秒答，“没问题。”

巴基在内心尖叫，好样的，成功了。他没有表现出来，只有藏不住的傻笑自顾自浮现到他的脸上。史蒂夫也在笑，看来他愿意交巴基这个朋友。如果一切顺利的话三个月后他就会变成巴基的男朋友，一年后结婚，啊哈，完美。

下一秒，一个干巴巴的女声打断了他的想象。

“接到气象局通知，因暴风雪来临，道路将在十五分钟内封闭，建议顾客们在室内等候直到雪停道路畅通为止。请注意安全，谢谢。”

街道上响起几声呻吟声，一些人开始快速冲向停车场。“糟糕，”史蒂夫见状轻呼，“我今晚还要值班。”

巴基被迫压下邀请他留宿的念头，见鬼，通知刚响起的那一瞬间他还以为老天在给他加码。事实证明，他想多了，老天只是在玩弄他。

操。

“那怎么办？”他赶忙提问。

“十五分钟还来得及走。”

“可是还在下雪——”

“没关系，警局不太远，”史蒂夫边说边迅速戴上头盔，拧开门把。冷风扑面，巴基打个寒战，对方已经迈出去一条腿了，又匆匆回头，“抱歉，晚餐的事——”

“下次吧，”巴基迅速回答，“没关系，工作重要。”

史蒂夫歉意地冲他笑了下，转身走了，身影很快消失在白茫茫的大雪里。巴基独自站在门口，长叹。

他突然想起，他还是没有问史蒂夫的电话号码。

“操蛋的丘比特。”

他朝虚空竖起中指。

* * *

三周过去，丘比特的“玩弄”依旧没有结束。

为什么说是玩弄呢？因为以巴基多年来看各种瞎掰流电视剧的经验，自己上辈子八成得罪过什么神仙人物，比如杀了丘比特全家，不然也不会闹得现在像是被诅咒了一样。很多事情真的太不凑巧了，玩偶服被卡住算是一个，天降大雪结果史蒂夫要加班也算一个。这几周还发生了另外几起，比如史蒂夫来店里取怀表结果恰好是克林特值班，比如克林特帮巴基要了电话号码结果手滑把咖啡洒到了纸条上，再比如前天巴基在地铁里偶然看见了史蒂夫，刚想出声喊他就被汹涌如潮的下车人群挤到了五十米外。

这已经不算是倒霉了，这绝对是诅咒。

转眼间又到了周日，是他们例行当志愿者的日子。巴基和克林特去游乐园，三小时的慈善工作结束后，克林特说自己有个约会，脚底抹油溜了，把巴基一个人晾在人山人海的停车场内。真见鬼，现在才中午两点，他把玩偶服硬塞进汽车后备箱，左右四顾，想找点什么事情打发时间。

不如他也去游乐园里逛逛好了。

让周围的气氛帮他遗忘一下史蒂夫的操蛋事。

他已经几百年没好好逛过游乐园了，虽然他隔几周就会来，但都只待在门前广场陪孩子们。他小时候特别喜欢过山车，现在年纪渐长，回味一下童年也没什么大不了。

思及至此，他扭头走向大门。

检票员认出了他，一边核对他的年卡，一边笑着和他问好。进入园区后，他绕开那些层层叠叠挤在排队区的家长们，还有大呼小叫的孩子，走向几乎没什么人的单人通道。他头顶有个提醒标志，写着“两人一排，请勿空座”，看来单人通道的游客必须和陌生人组队乘坐，难怪这条队伍没什么人，不过说真的，谁会一个人来游乐场啊？

他耸耸肩，继续向前。

他的搭档是个丰腴的女士，大大咧咧地对他说了“你好”，然后在过山车下降时死死拉着他的手。接着他换了一个游乐设施，这回的搭档又是个中年男人，全程不说话，一脸厌倦，甚至在安全带系好以后还掏出手机来玩。

不得不说，还挺新鲜的。

像交际舞会，你永远不知道你的下一个舞伴会是什么人。

他走向摩天轮，两手插兜，右手食指忽然触到一个圆形的东西。哦，是颗泡泡糖，大概是先前哪个孩子塞给他的。他剥开包装，把糖果丢进嘴里嚼。一股浓烈的草莓香精味蔓延开来，他吹了个泡泡，粉色球体在眼前越胀越大，啪，破了，糊了他一脸。

好玩。

他继续咀嚼，悠哉游哉转过一个转角，一个熟悉的人突然转过来朝他招手。

“嘿，巴基！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

泡泡再次爆开，啪。

他像被烫到似的跳了起来，差点一脚踢在栏杆上。他脸上嘴上全是泡泡糖胶，他只能胡乱用手去抹，中途还要惊慌失措地对史蒂夫说：“嗨、嗨——”

“嗨，”对方笑容灿烂，“你怎么在这里？”

“你又怎么在这里？”

史蒂夫努努嘴指向标准通道，巴基上次见过的黑人警官在人群中若隐若现，还和一个漂亮女孩搂在一块儿。“那是我朋友山姆，还有他女朋友克莱尔，”史蒂夫一脸无奈，“我是来当电灯泡的，所以我在单人通道。”

说完他冲他腼腆一笑，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴，迷得巴基瞬间找不着北。该死，他又想感谢老天了，但是别急着激动，谁知道操蛋的丘比特还会不会整他。

“我真同情你，”巴基说，右手藏在裤兜里，乍看好像很酷，其实是在悄悄把手心的泡泡糖胶丢掉，“我也是一个人，今天的志愿者活动结束了，我闲着没事就进来转转。”

“那你接下来有安排吗？”

“没有，我大概会在这里一直消磨时间到傍晚。”

史蒂夫的语调变欢快了：“那不如……我们一起？”

“一起当电灯泡？”

史蒂夫放声大笑起来，笑声如此爽朗，勾得巴基也跟着傻笑。“是的，不过我一会儿去和山姆说一声，不当他的电灯泡了。”史蒂夫说着深深吸了口气，试图遏制笑声，但不到半秒他又笑起来，“抱歉，我之前太无聊了，还好碰到了你。”

巴基挑眉：“叫我救星。”

“好好好，大救星。”

* * *

他们一起去坐了过山车，像三岁小孩一样尖叫。

然后是漂流，快到终点的时候巴基故意嚷嚷说这一点也不刺激，下一秒旁边的喷泉就把他浇成了落汤鸡。

史蒂夫笑得快断气了。

他们买了巨大的棉花糖，两个人分着吃。

巴基还买了顶傻乎乎的蝴蝶结礼帽。

吃饱喝足，两人坐在阳光灿烂的草坪上歇了一会儿，巴基趁机要了史蒂夫的电话号码，成功。

太顺利了。

顺利得不像真的。

他们像老朋友一样聊天，在排队区聊，在摩天轮上聊，在史蒂夫特别喜欢的旋转茶杯上聊。

他知道了史蒂夫的出生地，童年，小学，中学，知道他会画画，也知道他每天都在固定时间晨跑。当然，他也把自己的事情告诉了史蒂夫，他当表匠已经有好多年了，家族事业，他会去做志愿者是因为那是他妹妹的遗愿。“她在五岁时死于先天性心脏病，”他对史蒂夫说，“愿她安息。”

史蒂夫给了他一个拥抱。

两人分开，互相望着，气氛微妙。巴基差一点——差一点就要把“我想和你约会”说出口了，可下一瞬，一个距离他们不到五米的女人发出了尖叫。

“小偷！我的包！”

史蒂夫眨眼工夫就没影了，快得不像个真人，巴基只能眼睁睁地看着他的身影消失在转角。该死的贼，该死的警察的条件反射。

巴基孤零零站在人群里。“操，”他喃喃，再一摸裤兜，“操！”音量翻了十倍。

他的手机没了。

里头还存着史蒂夫的手机号码。

哈。

他就知道。

* * *

“操他妈的丘比特！”巴基一脚踢中地上的空易拉罐，易拉罐划出完美抛物线撞上了他的车，哐当，一声脆响。

“操他妈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！

“操他妈的我自己！

“操他妈的全世界！”

他转而踢汽车轮胎，钝响，紧接着汽车警报尖叫起来，吱吱吱哇哇哇，就像一把电锯在锯巴基的脑仁。这已经不是倒霉的问题了，这他妈是纯粹的诅咒。考虑到自从遇见史蒂夫后他的运气就开始像蹦极一样直坠谷底，中途绳子还断了，那他现在最好赶紧撞死，game over，读档，重来，离史蒂夫远远的，最好这辈子都别见面了。

他放弃了，行吗？他们就是没缘分，行吗？

一个声音凭空插入：“你还好吗？”

“特别好！”巴基头也不回地吼道，他不想让别人同情，他只想让这个不知是谁的混蛋滚开，“我他妈好得要升天了！”

接着他转过头去，气到发红的视野里出现一张天神降临般的帅脸，一下子把他即将出口的咒骂打回了肚子里。“呃，”他发出一声噎住一样的动静，“史蒂夫？”

“发生什么事了？”对方忧心忡忡地问，“我刚从公园警卫室回来，小偷已经抓到了，我到处找你然后远远就看见你在这里……呃……砸车？”

后半句说得小心翼翼，就是那种“不小心看见了堪比精神病的举动，但考虑到礼貌最好不要擅自揭穿”的小心翼翼。巴基的怒气瞬间如潮水般退了，热度蔓延上来，覆盖他的脸颊，耳朵，脑门……他瞬间变成了一棵直立的番茄。

“那个，我……”他努力在大脑里搜寻一个最合适的解释，“我手机丢了。”

“手机？”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“之前你放在我这里了，记得吗？”

说着他就当着巴基的面翻找裤兜，不到三秒就拿出了巴基的手机。“抱歉，我应该早点还你的。”

“……”

巴基满脸通红，浑身冒烟，口齿不清，好似他的体温忽然飙升了几十度。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫又把手机往前递了递。

“谢谢！”他嗖的一下抓过手机塞进自己兜里，“对不起——我吓坏了，我以为我又搞丢你的电话号码了，这已经不是第一次了你知道吗我从第一次见你就想和你约会了但是他妈的我一直倒霉一直倒霉一直倒霉我以为我们就是命中注定的不合适……”

他声音越来越小，越来越小，说到“不合适”的时候，已经小得和蚊蚋没什么两样。

他低头绕手指。

“唉……”

他听到史蒂夫长长叹了一口气。

完了完了我要被拒绝了，他想。

“我听说恋爱会让人变傻，没想到是真的，”史蒂夫缓缓道，“我从来就不相信什么命运，巴基，没有命运，没有‘不可抗力’也没有‘命中注定’，只有我们想不想走到一起。我的答案是想，你呢？”

巴基愣了十秒才意识到史蒂夫说了什么。等下，他们是突然跳过了陌生人到朋友到暧昧的阶段直接开始告白了吗？他的脸又开始发烫了，该死，都烫得能煎鸡蛋了吧。

“我我我我呃那个我……”

“想还是不想？”

“想，”巴基迅速点头，“我他妈想疯了好吗！”

史蒂夫露齿而笑：“那走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“晚餐，约会。”

绳子又系上了，蹦极者在即将触及崖底的时候突然开始反弹，他升到空中，看到了无与伦比的美景。

“……我觉得以我的倒霉程度，一会儿你就会被警局叫走。”

“别乌鸦嘴。”

“真的，”巴基振振有词，“或者一会儿我的车会爆胎。”

“……”

“要不然就是饭店关门。”

“行了巴克。”

“或者——”

骤停。

静寂。

静寂。

衣物摩擦声。

奇妙的水声。

“……该死你尝起来真的像肉桂饼干”

“呃……谢谢？”

静寂。

汽车关门声。

* * *

“后来一直到我们吃过晚饭，看完电影，巴基去我家过夜，他都在喋喋不休地念叨我们可能遇到的倒霉事。”

“行了史蒂夫，你非得在婚礼上讲这个吗！？”

“这关系到我们的第一次约会，巴克，这很重要，”史蒂夫仍旧执着地拿着话筒，“当然，那一晚非常顺利，没有任何糟心的事情发生。”

“你们做爱了吗？”托尼在宾客席大喊。“闭嘴！”巴基吼了回去。与此同时史蒂夫的眼神可疑地飘忽起来，也许他脸红了，但他没让任何宾客看见。

“保密。”最后他说。

婚礼很顺利，或者说，自从那次约会开始，一切都变得很顺利。他们成为情侣，半年后同居，一年后订婚，又花了三个月筹备婚礼。那些倒霉事就像做梦一样消失不见了，现在回想起来，巴基只觉得那时候胡思乱想的自己简直傻到好笑。

丘比特也好爱神也好上帝也好，世界上哪有故意对人使绊子的神啊。

更正一下，这世界上根本就没有神才对。

他耸耸肩，把这些都抛到脑后。婚礼进行到半途，轮到他和史蒂夫领舞了。他搂着史蒂夫的腰，跟着音乐转啊，转啊，视线无意中扫到了教堂里的耶稣像。

说起来，耶稣本来长这样吗？

他皱眉，隐约觉得自己看见了一个穿时髦睡衣的老人，笑容和蔼，还冲他顽皮地挤了一下右眼。

眼花了吧。

没错，他一定是眼花了。

END


End file.
